


pretense never suited us  衷情/伪装从来不适合我们 (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 使人失去自制力的毒品对Reese产生了出人意料的影响。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pretense never suited us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057209) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> *RFR无差  
> *甜为主  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

“Harold。”

Finch皱眉：Reese的声音有一点微妙的不对劲。“Reese先生？”他能从某一台电脑屏幕上看到他。在Reese监视号码名下的仓库时，他侵入了一个监控摄像头。该仓库是一群毒品贩子的秘密交易地，他们经手的是某种新型合成毒品——这种毒品有时甚至致命。但这群毒品贩子眼下正歪七倒八地躺在Reese脚下呻吟着。看起来，他们当下是没办法再实施什么迫在眉睫的暴力行为了。

Reese抬起眼，准确无误地和那台摄像头对视。Finch不止清晰能看到他的眼白部分，他还能看到洒在Reese领子处的白色粉末。

“我该走了。”说到最后一个字的时候，Reese的声音已经粗哑不堪。

“不行。”Finch不经思索地脱口而出，声音急锐如鞭子。“John，你得回这儿。听到没有？”

Finch看到Reese的瞳孔已经放大了，颜色深沉，仿佛眼睛全部被黑色占据。Reese舔了舔嘴唇，低声回答：“我听到了。”

“很好。”Finch努力保持着声音平稳，一丝颤抖都不流露出来。“过来。马上。”

Reese脸上仍是他常用的那个玩世不恭笑容。“你说了算，Harold。”他轻快地转过身，大步从某个不开心的毒品贩子身上跨过，扬长而去。Finch心不在焉地想，希望这位先生能放聪明点儿，洗心革面重新做人。

管他呢。现在有更重要的事情待Finch关心。

毒品的名字叫做克什米尔。Finch私以为，这既侮辱了克什米尔地区，也侮辱了克什米尔羊绒。它和四氢大麻酚以及甲基安非他明具有诸多相同特性，比如最终导致吸毒者感觉——唔，根据Finch的理解——异常愉快，同时还会令他们自以为拥有不坏金身，不管不顾地追逐其他能令他们的愉快感甚至更上一层楼的活动。遗憾的是，瘾君子喜欢的活动通常可不会是下棋或者观摩经典电影之类的文雅活动。

也许Finch对瘾君子存有点偏见。但无论如何，事实上，他们的通常反应都是暴力，犯罪，纵欲，冒险。在他们收到这个号码之后，有一个女孩他们未能救下（她认为自己能够在空中展翅飞翔），另有一个女孩靠他们介入才堪堪免于被男友强暴。

Finch是不会放任处在这种药物影响下的John Reese满城乱逛的。不管Reese在图书馆里做什么，造成的损害至少是……有限的。他会努力把损害控制在最小范围内。

就算是Finch本人受伤，也好过无辜人士受累，或者，Reese本人受伤。

————***————

Reese脚步不稳地走进图书馆，就像喝醉了一样。Finch依然坐在桌子前，处理着那些根本无须着急处理的琐事。说实话，他是在拖延，是在回避思考Reese来了之后可能发生的事情。

肢体暴力的可能性不大。诚然，Reese对暴力的使用频繁而轻易得可怕，但是他从来不以此为乐。图书馆里也不可能做什么让人兴奋的活动。那么就只剩……

Finch咽了一口口水。那么就只剩性。

Reese现在已经走到他身边了。他面带微笑。那是个坦诚而舒展的微笑，这让Finch心里更不好过。

Finch不擅长演戏。他仔细想过，但不觉得Reese会因为他的兴致缺缺而对他暴力相向。那么就只剩下两个同等糟糕的可能性：要么，Reese转身离开，去伤害自己，或者伤害别人；要么，Reese根本没注意，或者注意了但不在意，直到次日一早他清醒过来，连同今晚的回忆一起一一复苏。

事情如箭在弦，Finch只能冒险。他希望Reese第二天想起的事情别太多。他镇定地呼唤：“Reese先生。”

“Harold。”Reese回答，然后腿一软，倒在Finch脚下。他双膝撞击地板，发出“砰”一声，令Finch不禁皱眉。

但Reese若无其事。他仍然在微笑。“我们可以到床上去。”可他根本不是准备起身的样子。

Finch想了一想。这个姿势对Reese的膝盖固然不太友好，但不会造成什么真正的伤害，如果去床上则不然，Finch受伤的风险很大。所以他回答：“是的。”但把双手放在Reese的肩膀上。

Reese顺着Finch的接触耸起肩。Finch给他的肢体接触有限，正如Finch的活动幅度有限；他只是隔靴搔痒地拍着Reese的背。但Reese似乎不在意。他朝着Finch的小腿伸出双手，直到他拥住对方的腿。他的上背有些笨拙地朝Finch的大腿靠过去。

他明天早上将会体验到世界上最剧烈的背痛——很遗憾，就这个话题Finch还是蛮有发言权的。但这仍然不是他们眼前亟需关心的事情。

身体接触让Reese很开心。Finch继续抚摸他，心里默默感谢上天倾听了他的想法施了这小小恩惠。Reese什么都没做，只是随着Finch双手的每一次触摸不时发出猫一样的哼哼声，但当Finch温柔地抓挠着Reese脊椎和后脑勺连接处的时候，Reese肌肉里的所有紧张感都消失了，他几乎融化在Finch身上。

“这样啊。”Finch不禁被逗乐了。他喜欢Reese，而且他庆幸自己可以在这段时间内给对方带来舒适宁静而无需贸然采取任何双方将会后悔的行为。

接下来，Reese透过他的长睫毛抬眼看着Finch，用鼻子拱了拱Finch的大腿根。

Finch还没来得及想出对策，Reese已经自说自话地说：“啊，你不喜欢？”他重新靠过去，闭着眼睛。由于Finch没有马上继续抚摸他，Reese拉起Finch的手放到他的脖子上，自己蹭啊蹭的，像一只不依不饶的猫。

————***————

Finch努力地勉强睁开双眼。他吞下一道呻吟。在椅子上坐了一晚上这件事对他的身体十分不友好。

Reese也醒了，尽管Finch说不好自己是怎么知道的：Reese的身体显得十分放松，颀长的身形在Finch脚下舒展如同一张熊皮毯子；他的眼睛依然闭着。

他怎么知道的并不重要。“扶我起来，谢谢。”Finch说。Reese马上站了起来，向Finch伸出一只手。他心怀感激地拉住Reese的手，艰难地站起身。

既然现在Reese不是睡着的姿势了，Finch也看出来他身形中的僵硬。“好好泡个澡会好过不少。”Finch说。他有一间安全屋配备了很好的浴缸。他笨拙地朝门口走去，在Reese没有跟上的迹象时停下脚步。“你来吗，Reese先生？”

Reese闻言马上跟了过来。他双手插在西装口袋里，尾随在Finch身后。

————***————

不到一小时，他们就已经置身顶楼公寓了。“你先洗，请。”Reese张开嘴准备反对，所以Finch马上补了一句：“不，我坚持。我还有些事情要处理。你先请。”

Reese瞪着他，但依言脱下外套和鞋子。Finch的笔记本电脑还没有架好，Reese便已经消失在浴室里。

十分钟之后，Finch的订单送到了。其中有吃的，还有一些他认为用得上的东西。他敲敲浴室门。“John？我在卧室里给你放了一套换洗衣服。你可以在客厅里找到我。”

二十分钟之后，Reese走出浴室，身上穿着Finch给他准备的海军蓝丝质睡衣。Finch愉快地注意到，这套睡衣看上去材质舒适，而且样子也悦目，很衬Reese。他站起身，身体简直在吱嘎响。“我去洗澡。如果你饿了，厨房里有泰国菜。”

浴缸如天堂。Finch闭上眼，思绪一条接一条地从他头脑里放空。鉴于毒品网络的经济来源已经在Reese洗澡的时候被连根拔除，毒品网络本身也烟消云散。毒品从Reese身体里排出了，并未造成伤害。到现在为止他们仍没有收到新号码。

现在是休息的时光，不管如何短暂。

等到他的肌肉都放松了，Finch起身走出浴缸，擦干身上的水，换上睡衣。他的睡衣有些旧了，但还穿得出来。他的手碰到了客厅的门。他犹豫了。

最终他推开门。“John？请跟我进来。”然后Finch坐在床上，等着。

Reese的脸上挂着他用来当面具的漫不经心微笑。他谨慎地站在门旁边，没有走进去。“你需要什么吗，Harold？”

Finch想了一想。“不，我不需要什么。但是我想要点什么。你能躺在床上吗？”

有一阵子，Reese一动不动。但他终于躺到了Finch身边，脸朝下，头枕在自己的双手上。仅仅靠着他们长期相伴建立的了解Finch才能注意到Reese强迫自己身体放松时产生的肌肉的微小抽动。

也许应该出言解释一二，但是Finch心里升起了熟悉的挫败感，因为他不善言辞，也因为在行为自身本可以不言自明的时候却还需要诉诸语言。他迟疑着，问了个无关紧要的问题。“昨晚的事情你还记得多少？”

“全部。”Reese简短地回答。

Finch伸出一只手放在Reese的背上。这就对了：微小的动作暴露了深藏的事实；Reese不由自主地靠过去，而非闪身躲远。这应该就足够充当解释了，何况Finch还特意做了布置：舒服的床，舒服的衣服，和工作场所全无关系的新地点。

但该说的话还是得说。Finch深吸一口气。“鉴于最近发生的事情，”他说，“我相信，我们都希望拥有一定量的，”这个词怎么这么难以说出口呢，“亲密接触。不带性意味的那种。”

Reese的假笑几乎可以乱真了。“为什么呢，Harold。”他慢吞吞地拉长调子说，“没道理不更进一步的嘛。”

“正相反，”Finch说。细节显示，Reese并不太喜欢这个话题；但仅仅这一次，Finch为此宽心。“我对性没有兴趣。因此，到这一步为止不单单是有道理和理智的，而且也是唯一符合道德的解决方式。”他僵硬地耸耸肩，“当然了，如果你不想的话，我们连这一步都不必做。”

他最后那句是非说不可的；毕竟招呼得打在前头。但说这话实在是不太体谅：可怜的Reese，他从来不喜欢承认自己有想要的东西。不过Finch不是没有共鸣：承认自己有七情六欲确实困难。

“有备而来啊，Harold。”Reese说。他的语气有一点点尖锐。

Finch不怎么舒服地耸耸肩膀。这场对话——如果能称得上“对话”的话——很艰难。如果他有得选，他也情愿双方不必经历这个。但他何尝有得选呢？他会记得Reese跪在地上一脸感恩兼绝望的模样——也许到死都记得——再加上Finch每一次试图把自己情感抽离的努力都被Reese无情地轻易阻止，这样下去不必多久，他俩将无法忽略这个情况而且为此分神。反不如在萌芽状态扼杀。“如果你有任何反对意见，请记住，对于目前的局面，你并非全然无辜。”

“是啊，”Reese想了一会儿，“我想也是。”

他依然乖乖躺在Finch的身边和手掌之下。对于Reese这样一个用行为多于用语言说话的人来说，这已经是表态了。“那么，”Finch说，“我就自作主张了。你可以加入你的乐趣所在，也可以交给我拿主意，随你选择。”

Reese发出一声短促压抑的笑声。“你拿主意，Harold。”

把手伸到丝质上衣里抚摸Reese有一种超现实的荒诞感。在内心深处，Finch几乎觉得他俩不该这样亲密，除非他俩当中有一个在流血。他周身挥之不去的尴尬感已经够难受了，想不到荒诞感尤胜一筹。他仅仅靠着一丝微弱的决心才没有从房间里逃离。

微弱决心，加上Reese在他手下的完美触感。

Reese肌肉坚实，皮肤温暖。但这是Finch已经知道的事实——不需亲身验证也能知道。是实际的触摸让Finch结合上下文消化了这个事实：Reese是那样强壮、富有活力。这个更完整的认知让Finch愉悦。

如果Reese让他停手，他会……非常失望。非常。

Reese没有。他安静地躺着，接受Finch的抚摸， 努力保持着呼吸节奏的平稳。他身体有一点紧张，但那种紧张程度放在Reese身上不妨算是放松。Finch至少觉得宽慰：Reese没有把他视为威胁。

做事应该做全套——而且老实讲，他也想要这样做——他的双手往下游走，从Reese的下背到臀部，到腿弯，到脚踝，然后重新往上，抚过Reese的双肩和双臂。

但是，做完这整套之后，Finch发现自己心里痒痒的，想要继续，想要得到[i][b]更多[/b][/i]，尽管“更多”是什么他也不清楚。但他深信，等他得到的那一刻他会知道，就好比他在电路板上寻找一个错误节点，如果他找到了他会知道。

两者的动力也如出一辙：为了胜利感带来的熟悉的片刻欢愉。但结果不同于一根细细的电线，Finch在Reese听从他要求翻过身之后找到了它：他一只手抚过Reese的肚子，引得Reese明显地低喘了一声。

“Harold。”Reese双眼睁得大大的，仰面看着Finch。

Finch屈从于本能，用手轻轻地碰了一下Reese的脸。“这样就挺好。”

Reese扑闪着睫毛闭上眼。“你确定不需要我……”他的提议非常含蓄，因为他没有继续往下说。

Finch像堵安全漏洞一样把这个可能性截断。“我不需要。如果我要什么，我会开口说。而且我也不打算要求你提供性服务。别说话，Reese先生。”

不可思议地，Reese服从了。

————***————

当天没有号码。他们也没有做成什么事。那天就和时间长河本身一样，安静无波地流过去了大半。但Finch最后还是觉得自己做成了一件事：他解决了一个有趣并且有价值的问题。

毫无疑问，Reese就是个大谜团，最大的那种。他的秘密与他整个人密不可分。Finch一度以为Reese的神秘是过度的伪装，后来他才知道这个结论大错特错，当然了。而现在Reese就躺在他面前，他复杂的内核一层一层展开如花瓣。

Finch很满意，因为他无需脱哪怕一件衣服就完成了这件事。

Reese最开始毫无表情，然后变得饥渴，毫不遮掩地公然索取更多接触，当Finch——Finch实在是找不出什么文雅的书面语来描述这件事了，只能直话直说——揉着他的肚子。然后他整个人懒懒地松懈下来，半耷拉着眼皮看着Finch，唇边露出一个微笑。

最后，他仰面看着Finch，说：“换我了。”他不费吹灰之力地让两人的位置掉了个个儿。

他的动作很小心——对此Finch不曾怀疑——所以并没有造成任何疼痛。同样，Finch不怀疑，Reese已经接受这个事实：Finch不准备猥亵他，也不准备接受他的猥亵。他小心地看着Reese，但安静地躺下来，什么都没说。

总体而言，Finch不喜欢身体接触，而且百分百不像Reese那么喜欢。但是，Reese并没有原样奉还同等的待遇。他一只手放在Finch的髋部，正好覆在连长时间泡浴都没有能够真正放松的纠结肌肉上，并且用力往下按。

最开始的片刻疼得让人无法忍受，但之后，疼痛消失，给Finch带来的快感宛如吸毒。Finch的急促喘息变成了更长更低沉的声音。他简直要因为自己的反应难为情了，要不是Reese看起来很为他手到病除的本事开心的话。“还有哪里疼呢？”Reese问。

Finch马上翻过身。“后腰。拜托你一起帮帮忙。”

“好的，我知道了。”Reese的语气很坚定和专注，就像他拼装复杂枪械时一样。Finch一直很欣赏Reese高超的动手能力，它们以这种方式运用在他身上就更美妙了。

等到Finch的后背从放松慢慢变得开始有酸疼感的时候，Reese停了手。Finch翻身坐起来，看着Reese。后者跪坐在脚踵上，双手垂着，不知道在想什么。

Finch探身拉开床头柜的抽屉。他记得里头放了一册《编码宝典》。当他回过头的时候，他发现Reese已经开始着手用枕头构建一座小山头，正好供人舒舒服服地靠上去。Finch微笑着问：“要不要我读出声？”[color=Silver]（*Neal Stephenson的长篇小说，获得三项国际大奖和两项提名，包括2000年雨果奖提名）[/color]

Reese把地方让给他。等到Finch躺好了，他把头枕在Finch大腿上。Finch一只手翻书，另一只手放在Reese的后颈上。

————***————

当晚来了新号码。Finch回到图书馆，而Reese出发去做更实战的工作。Finch惊觉，他完全没想到自己会这么想念他身边的温暖的存在。

这让第二天比较简单：Finch一直知道必须作出抉择，到底是让他们的安全屋小插曲成为一段短暂的荒唐史，还是修改他们的常规日程将之纳入其中，结果他偏爱后者。

如果Reese有异议，他可以自己表达。Finch相信自己解读Reese的能力，也相信Reese的直率。如果Reese不满意，他们不会再继续。

但事实证明，事情不必搞那么复杂。

第二天早上，抢在Reese进来之前，Finch从书桌边转移到沙发上。当Reese看到他的时候，他拍拍身边的座位朝他示意。Reese非常乖觉地迅速坐到他身边。Finch把双手放在他身上时，他的表现就更乖觉了：他放松下来，顺着Finch的手靠过去。在Finch的引导下，Reese倒下来，头枕着他的大腿。

“我已经处理了Rand女士的未公开银行账户。”Finch开口说，但被Reese的一声短促笑声打断。Reese把Finch的手掌从抚摸他头发的位置挪到肩膀上。

“抱歉，”Reese说，“你这样的时候我没办法集中精神听。”

“这样啊。”Finch愉快地说。他在心里默默记下这一点以供将来利用。“我刚刚是在说……”

————***————

Rand女士努力勾引Reese，指望借此让他们手下留情。Finch不能质疑她的品味，但他认为她的技术不甚高明。

他们把她移交给警方，又一桩案子干净利落地收尾。Finch体验着圆满解决号码带来的熟悉的满足感，但Reese看起来有些心不在焉。

Finch一面认真想着他们关系最近的微妙转变带来了不少意料之外的好处，一面温柔地拉着Reese的手，鼓励他靠着自己坐下来等着接受抚摸。

Reese倒是很顺从地照办了，但他坐在Finch身边的身形依然很僵硬。Finch叹了口气松开手。这个动作让Reese猛地抬起头，往Finch那边靠了靠，低声说：“对不起。请继续啊。”

“你看起来并不喜欢。”Finch淡淡地说。“如果你不喜欢的话，我们没必要继续的。”

Reese充满挫败感地摇头。“我[i][b]很[/b][/i]喜欢，该死的。”他抬起一只手摆了摆。“只不过……算了，不是什么大事。”

Finch双手抱臂，耐心地注视着Reese。

最终，Reese吐了一口气。“我只不过在想，如果我亲了她，你会怎样。就这事而已。”他瞪着Finch。“我说了，不是什么大事。”

Finch仔细地思考答案。“我想我会沮丧。”他终于回答。“我不喜欢看到你把自己视为一件物品而非一个人，譬如亲吻你明明不想亲吻的人，仅仅为了让解决案子更为方便。”

Reese目不转睛地看着他。“沮丧就只是因为这个？”他眯起眼。“如果我想亲吻她呢，Harold？假如她不是贼也不是未遂杀人犯，而我想要亲吻她呢？”

他本不该被这个问题打得措手不及：Reese本来就是个打破砂锅问到底的人。“我想要你拥有你想要的东西。”Finch回答。他扬起手，打断Reese插嘴的企图。“听我说完。如果你想要和别人有身体接触——不管以何种形式——从而获得一点点无害的乐趣，我不会心存芥蒂。你和别人的身体接触形式对我来说无关紧要。”

“但是，”他吸一口气，“我想，在你亲吻一个人的时候，你会希望那个人成为你生命的一部分，甚至，你生命的中心。我想我会嫉妒这一点，虽然，坦白说我没有这个权利：你值得拥有一个人看重你胜过其他，而且我相信这个人也是你想要拥有的。”

Reese沉默了一会儿，大概是等着看Finch的话是否说完。等到他开口的时候，他脸上的表情难以捉摸。“你呢，Harold？你想要什么？”

这个问题如长矛贯穿了Finch。他脑袋里本能闪过的答案也一样贯穿他。[i][b]留下来。好好活着。和[color=Red]我[/color]在一起。[/b][/i]他犹豫了。他组织语言，想作出一个同样诚实但没有这么赤裸裸的回答。

他的语言还没有组织好，Reese已经失去耐心。“Harold，你想要吻我吗？”Finch发现自己根本读不懂对方的表情。

“我不是太欣赏亲吻，”Finch承认，“准确说，迄今为止我不太欣赏亲吻。通常而言我也不喜欢别人碰我的身体。”Reese起身要走。Finch抓住他的手，捏了一下，“但我发现身体接触很舒服，和你。”

他看着Reese明显地下定决心。他没有动，而Reese倾身过来，两人的嘴唇贴到一起。这是蜻蜓点水般的一触，轻柔，短暂，没有任何令人不快之处。突如其来地，Finch吻了Reese的脸。

Reese的微笑值得之前的任何和所有尴尬。

————***————

出乎意料，睡在同一张床上迅速成为他们新关系里Finch最中意的部分。他本以为同床共枕往轻里说会导致身体的不舒服，往重里说会造成心情的不愉快。连他自己都忘记了，在他身边有另一颗心和他的一起跳动总是会让他睡得更踏实。

Reese是一个很好的寝伴，尽管他毫无根据地指控Finch卷被子——Finch断然宣布他才不卷被子呢。Reese不打呼噜，不踢被子。他倒是经常一身冷汗地惊醒，但是在这些时候，Finch只需要搂着他，抚摸他的背，他就会很快平静下来。

Finch自己也经常被噩梦光顾，而Reese看起来不介意在Finch惊醒后被独自留在床上。Finch醒后会起身，去泡茶，去敲代码，而Reese会短暂醒来，可只要Finch悄声说“去睡吧”，Reese就会睡过去，容易得简直令Finch嫉妒。

两到三小时之后，Reese也会醒来，要么起床锻炼，开始他的一天，要么拥着Finch，无声地邀请他重新回到床上。又是一个愉快的惊喜：这一招很有效，而且并不让他觉得烦人。

————***————

他们的号码裹着Reese的外套抽鼻子。“我一直在想，也许他这么做有他的道理。”她的声音比耳语响亮不了多少。Finch忙着调整设备上的声音按键以期作出补偿。

“他是个混球。”Reese回答她。

Finch私以为，告诉一个在纽约寒冬身着睡衣被反锁在自家门外的人，把她拒之门外的人是混球，这根本是多余。

但号码不停摇头。“是啊，我知道，可是，”她耸了一边的肩膀，“他能容我的脾气啊，你知道嘛？这可不是所有人都做得到。”

Finch感觉到自己的眉毛挑得越发高了。Bryce女士挺漂亮的——虽然年纪不小了，但话说回来，就这个问题他有什么资格挑剔批评她呢。她在幼儿园当幼教，同时兼任宠物救援的志愿者。

“抱歉，”她披着Reese的大衣蜷起身体，“你不会想听我唠叨这些事的。”

“我很乐意倾听。”Reese挽住她的手臂，风度翩翩一如平日。“我带你去喝杯咖啡，怎样？”他低头瞥了一眼她的脚。她穿的是薄薄的拖鞋。“也许再加一双合适的鞋子。”最后那句话是低声说的。Finch认为那是给他的指令。他估计她穿6码的鞋子。

Finch忙着专心致志地采购鞋子。Bryce女士今晚过得很不顺，他至少能找一双符合她品位的鞋子给她聊充慰藉。他本来准备把鞋子留在咖啡馆外让Reese自己拿，但他突然留意到两人的对话转了方向。

“我几乎愿意放弃一切，为了他，”Reese说，他的声音很低，但坚决，“事实上，我不知道有什么是我不肯放弃的。而他，他从不肯提他为我放弃了些什么。”

Finch眨眨眼，又眨眨眼。他抬起一只手几乎碰到了耳机，但他突然改变主意，直接走了进去。

毫无意外，Reese立刻看见了他。“Harold。”他的嘴角翘了翘，差不多露出一个微笑。

Finch条件反射地微笑回去。他把鞋子递给Bryce女士。“希望鞋子合适。你今晚有地方可以住吗？”

她点头。“有的，一个朋友会来接我，在——”她的电话响了，她抱歉地一笑，“就在现在。谢谢，谢谢你们俩。”

“Bryce女士，我能多一句嘴么？”

她停下脚步。

Finch略一犹豫，然后踏出一小步走近她。还好，她并没有流露出不安。“我算是个喜欢观察别人的人，一半是出于兴趣，一半是职业使然。所以我知道一点：每个人都有可爱之处；如果有人声称爱你，但你感觉并非如此，而且他把这归咎于你，那么，他们不值得你投入感情和时间。”

Bryce女士默然。然后她飞快地点点头，转过身，她出门的时候肩膀有些颤抖。

“还有，显然，”Finch叹着气说，“当事情涉及你的时候，我就怎样都做得不够好了。我向你诚挚致歉，John。”

Reese看着他，一脸震惊和莫名其妙。

“我会很承情，”Finch追着不松口，“如果你告诉我，你到底认为我为你放弃了些什么。你提到的人是我，对不对？”他皱着眉补了一句。

Reese哼了一声。“还能是谁？”但他的姿势依然很僵硬。

“你该不会是指，”Finch环顾四周，“性行为吧。我以为我说得很清楚了——”

“不是那个。”Reese居然还能比之前更紧张，像一只临界的弹簧，要么马上弹回去，要么马上就绷断。“你自己说过的。一个你放在生命中心的人。”

现在瞪视的人换成了Finch。“John，”他慢慢地说，“如果不是你，你觉得我还能把谁捧到那个位置？”

Reese挫败地呜咽了一声。“我不知道。你可能遇见的任何人。”

Finch脑子里生出一个可怕的猜想。“你准备撮合我和Bryce女士？”

“你才喜欢乱做媒。”Reese闷闷不乐地说。他又轻声补了一句，“才不会，我会设法让她离你远远的。”他的蓝眼睛十分清澈，直勾勾地盯着Finch。“你知道我不是什么好人。”

“正相反，”Finch马上回答，“你是我遇到的最好的人之一。”Reese讥讽地笑着扭开头。“不准，”Finch厉声说，他根本没有过脑子便脱口而出，“我不准你诋毁我爱的人。”

他以为之前Reese有过震惊的表情，但Reese现在的表情才是真的震惊，震惊到说不出话来。

Reese的眼睛瞪得非常大，嘴半张着。他倒是马上把嘴闭紧了，但他依然紧紧盯着Finhch，脸上的表情只能用“爱慕”来形容。

Finch伸手越过桌子握住Reese的手，把他们的手指扣在一起。“所以，这个问题算是说开了吗？”

Reese拼命点头，然后跟着他走出咖啡馆。

在他们快走回安全屋的时候，Reese说：“我也是，你知道的。”他抿紧嘴唇，仿佛他在跟这几个字眼搏斗。“爱你。”最后两个字轻如耳语。

“我当然知道。”Finch抬手把Reese的手凑到唇边，亲吻他覆着伤疤的指节。“你又不是个含蓄的人，Reese先生。”

Reese的笑声在空旷的长街上回响，低沉而快乐。

——完结——

**Author's Note:**

> 为了不剧透，没有在正文或正文之前标明：作者的标签贴了一个“asexual”（无性）。  
> 我很喜欢这个故事给我带来的意外感。最开始的嗑药一直把故事往sex的方向引，但是最后漂亮地来了个反高潮。就在我以为他们就这样无性下去的时候，两人一个出于激愤一个期期艾艾地先后说了“我爱你”。  
> 两个不善交流的人从最开始什么特殊关系都没有，到摸一摸，到亲一亲，到睡一睡——那么离搞一搞还会远么。
> 
> 似乎是我翻译的第49个POI故事了，不知道还会不会有第50，或者第50是什么，我自己也好期待。


End file.
